


Steamy Wash

by VoltageAxe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Lemon, NSFW, Omake, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageAxe/pseuds/VoltageAxe
Summary: After spending their time together, on a special day, Gajeel and Levy cap the day off...with some lovin' in the shower! Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised. Read and review!





	Steamy Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, to all those in the FT fandom…and especially to those who are Gajevy fans! To start this off, I just wanted to mention that I had never ever had written a Fairy Tail fanfic that involved Gajeel and Levy as the main pairing. In fact, making this story wasn't even on my mind, when I was still planning to make the other stories on my list. However, I noticed very recently that there was a work of fanart being posted online, and it was from one of the more known fan-artists in the FT fandom. Yes, your guess is as good as mine! Seeing the (NSFW) Gajevy comic made by Rboz, it had really pushed me to type up this lemon one-shot…in which I hope you'll enjoy reading this. (I think you'll know how much of this story is based upon that smutty comic from her. ;P)
> 
> Also...to enhance your reading experience, I suggest that you imagine the main theme from the first series of the Fairy Tail anime, but played in the style of '70s porno flicks (think: electric guitar, brass and drum instruments, funky bassline breaks, saxophone solos, disco elements, and all that). Now play THAT in your mind, as you get to the smuttiest parts of the story!

Evening fell, on a beautiful day, in the bustling metropolis of Magnolia. The purplish skies had settled over the large town, as the sun slowly set below the horizon at the same time. Those skies eventually became filled with stars that gleamed and sparkled all over, the whole field of them being visible from the hills that overlooked all of Magnolia itself. Situated atop one of those hills, were a couple of figures who had taken in the marvellous nature of the skies above. A smaller, more feminine figure had leaned upon a considerably larger, more masculine figure, as both had sat cross-legged on the grass.

"Ah, look at those stars, Gajeel," the blue-haired female witnessed. "Don't they look so pretty in the sky?"

The iron dragon-slayer grunted quietly. "They sure are pretty-looking, I guess."

Levy turned her head to him, and smiled, putting a hand against his arm. "Isn't this wonderful?" She turned back to the skies. "You and me, together, spending time outside of the house…on a very special day like this."

Gajeel remained silent for a couple of seconds, as he continued to gaze at the stars, before turning to her. "Yeah, it sure is…"

"I wish we could spend more time together, just like today," she sighed, turning to him again. "Wouldn't you think?"

The dark-haired mage looked directly upon her doe-like eyes, the stars being reflected brightly off of her brown eyes, emphasizing how delightful she appeared to him. It made his heart skip a beat, and made him hold his breath quietly.

Recomposing himself in the back of his mind, the iron dragon-slayer softly released a breath. "Yeah," he grinned. "I definitely wouldn't want to miss a moment—to be with you."

A tinge of red started to come across Levy's face, the solid-script mage shifting her gaze away from him, trying to figure out how she would respond, in her mind. It didn't take too long for her to recompose her thoughts, the azure-haired female glancing into his eyes again.

"I love you, Gajeel," she whispered softly, her lips forming a small, but cute smile.

The iron dragon-slayer gave one of his usual light-hearted chuckles. "Gi-hee…I love you, too, shorty."

They then leaned in closely against each other, with Gajeel wrapping an arm around her, and Levy wrapping her arm around his back. Both of them smiled brightly, and shared a few laughs, before the solid-script mage brought a free hand to lovingly caress the side of his face. They stared into the eyes of one another, the passion and intimacy being carried in their eyes.

Levy then shifted her glance upon the lacrima-powered wristwatch on her arm, looking down at the time indicated on the clock.

"Huh, it's getting late," she remarked.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. "Should we come back to our place?"

"Yeah," Levy nodded. "Let's head back, before Lily realizes we've been out for too long."

"Alright," he murmured.

Getting themselves up and off the grass, Gajeel and Levy started to walk back in the direction that they had come from.

It had been exactly one year, since the both of them had started dating again. Before then, it had been a rocky start to the relationship, when they had met each other for the very first time. However, since that encounter, Gajeel had made up for what he had done to the person that he now loved, and Levy had made sure to support him at every single step of the way. After the events of Tenrou Island, Tartaros, and, ultimately, the Alvarez Invasion, both of them had become much closer than ever, more than what anyone would expect.

A few months after they had first dated in a small little while, Gajeel found the courage to propose to Levy, during a day out together. Jovially, and in tears, Levy accepted his proposal. The couple had become officially engaged, since that very occasion.

With the wedding around the corner, there was no better time to celebrate for those two, than with those who surrounded them. Right away, the other girls that Levy knew in the guild—Lucy, Juvia, and Erza—had gotten around making plans for their impending marriage ceremony. It was a lot of work at that time, but Levy wanted to take some time off, just to be with the man she knew and loved very much.

On the exact day that they had first resumed dating, one year ago, both Gajeel and Levy had went out again, spending the whole day, by each other's sides.

Levy turned to the iron dragon-slayer, who held her left hand with his right, as they sauntered their way back. "Thanks for taking me out on this beautiful day, Gajeel." She smiled sweetly at him. "I really appreciate everything that you've done for me, so far."

"I didn't want you to forget about our anniversary," Gajeel confessed adamantly. "That's why I asked, if we wanted to go out today."

"I'm sure I wouldn't forget, honestly," Levy remarked. "But, I'm really impressed that you remembered when we started dating again."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Ah, don't flatter me, Shrimp. What kind of a man would I be, if I forgot all those times, like this?"

The solid-script mage simpered. "Certainly not like you, right now."

"Gi-hee," the tall, dark-haired dragon-slayer giggled back. "Exactly."

A brief pause was in the air, while the two of them continued to trek their way back from the hills. There was a thought that crossed Gajeel's mind, as he turned to Levy, finally breaking the couple minutes' worth of silence between them.

"So," he started to query. "What do you want to do, when we finally get there?"

Levy raised her head slightly, pondering to herself for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe just…take a bath, when we come back, and then head to the guild tomorrow, to meet up with the girls over there."

"Oh," Gajeel softened his gaze, turning away from her, "I see."

"Well, I mean, it's been a long day," she elaborated. "And, I wanted to discuss about all the little details, with the girls—the dress, the decorations…everything."

"Yeah, I understand all that," he simply responded, before awkwardly phrasing the intention of his next choice of words. "I was going to ask if…you know, if I want to join you in the bath, and…"

Levy almost jumped at his proposition, the crimson blush on her face becoming a shade deeper. " _Eeeeh?!_ " She whipped her head towards him. "Are you really suggesting _that?_ "

"Oh, don't get me wrong on that," Gajeel quickly answered, before he paused. "I was wondering if we can express our love, after this…and all that kind of stuff."

The solid-script mage was still in disbelief, her heart racing at the thought of him joining her in the place where they usually bathe, only to become much more intimate with each other. It was almost just too much for her to comprehend!

She then shook her head around, and turned to him, when he called her name.

"Levy?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there something wrong?"

Levy turned away from him, focusing on the path ahead. "Oh, it's…nothing, Gajeel," she murmured timidly, the blush staining her cheeks with rosy red. "I'm still thinking about what you had just said to me."

Gajeel raised both eyebrows, this time, with a small grin on his face. "So, you think you'll let me in there with you?"

"Aah, well," she breathed out hesitantly. "Just let me think more about that, when we get there."

His lips creased to a frown, Gajeel turning back towards the pathway. "Hmm, fine."

* * *

Having finally reached their residence, Gajeel opened the front door to let Levy inside, first. Closing the door behind him, Gajeel looked around to see where the black-and-white Exceed was.

"Lily?" He scanned the immediate area in front of him. "Oi, cat…you here?"

There was no answer, as Gajeel and Levy kept looking around.

The blue-haired mage shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he hasn't returned yet."

"Yeah," the tall dragon-slayer murmured. "That's kinda strange…"

Levy sighed. "Anyway, I'm going to make my way towards the bathroom, and get myself all washed up for tomorrow."

"Okay," he nodded, the iron dragon-slayer watching her march up the stairs, his lips creased to a slight frown.

Gajeel remained standing there, pondering to himself. He had realized that she hadn't given him the answer to his question from earlier, and it had made him wonder a few things. He noticed that she was hesitant, when he brought it up to her, as they walked back home. Gajeel wondered why that would be the case with her…was there something about it that bothered her, when he brought it up? Surely it wasn't anything, as Levy was open to those times when he suggested that they made love, in those previous few times they dated. So, why was she all gun-shy, when it came to him suggesting that he join her in their bathroom?

His dragon senses then picked up the sound of the door to their bathroom being closed shut, followed by the sound of water droplets running from the shower-head.

Not thinking anything more about her indecision from earlier, Gajeel slowly climbed up the stairs to the upper floor of their house, his facial expression sullen all the way there. He wondered, in his mind, when was the next chance that he could have his way with her, and express that kind of true love—much like those last few times.

As he got closer towards the door of their bedroom, the iron dragon-slayer stopped abruptly, upon hearing the sound the bathroom door being open. Gajeel froze, as he saw a few clouds of steam come puffing right out from the open doorway to his left. Before he knew it, Levy had stepped out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, the orangey-yellow of her towel matching the colour of the cloth worn on her head.

The whole sight of her in that state had made Gajeel literally speechless. His jaw hung down, leaving a sizeable gape of his open mouth. Levy could only stare at him with such admiration, the blush still left on her face, as she then turned away for a second.

"Gajeel…about what you told me from earlier…I thought about it," Levy confessed quietly, measuring her pauses appropriately. "And now, I was wondering if…you would join me in the shower together?"

Not being able to make of it, for a few seconds, Gajeel shook his head, and instantly forgot all the thoughts he had from prior.

He cleared his throat, a charming grin on his face having grown widely, as he gladly took up her offer. "Why, sure, Lev…I'd like to join you over there."

A small giggle escaped Levy, as she gave a wink, and a mischievous smile. "Come here, Gajeel."

The charming grin turned into a naughty smile right away, as Gajeel followed her into the room, closing the door behind him.

He was then caught by surprise, as he found her lips slanted onto his own, locking firmly against them. Gajeel groaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, as Levy hummed in delight. Her small, but slender fingers made quick work of his dress shirt, undoing every button swiftly, before her hands had pried the shirt away from him. Steam filled the entire bathroom, fogging up the mirror nearby, as Gajeel managed to release the shirt away from his exposed torso, tossing it perfectly into the hamper beside him.

The iron dragon-slayer rested one of his hands onto her ass, squeezing the supple flesh through that towel, and making her squeak out a moan in their kiss. Levy responded by extending her palms outward, laying them all over his torso, to feel the hardened muscles, from his chest, all the way down to his abs. Her hands trended further down, where one of them had teased him, a palm running up and down his groin smoothly.

A louder groan escaped Gajeel, as he felt one of her hands rub around him gently, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He could feel the blood pouring down to his loins, a certain kind of warmth building up in his entire body.

Eyes half-lidded and smiling into the kiss, Levy then unhooked the buttons of his distressed jeans, before hooking her fingers around the rim of both his trousers, and his boxers before them. She pulled both of them down to his bare feet, where he stepped out of them, the dark-haired male kicking the last of his worn attire to where the hamper was.

Pulling themselves away from each other, the two lovers had caught their breaths from their intense make-out session, before Gajeel was the first to speak up.

"Hey, wait a minute, Lev," the iron dragon-slayer breathed out, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "What was that all about, from earlier?"

Levy blinked. "About what?"

Gajeel gave an earnest stare at her. "When I asked if I wanted to join you, you really didn't give me an answer, until moments ago."

"Well," the solid-script mage paused for a very brief second, before turning to him. "I was…quite surprised, when you asked me that," she explained modestly, "and it caught me off-guard. I mean, it was something that I never even thought about considering it, before."

Gajeel looked on, as Levy recomposed herself.

"But, I realize that we've been together for quite some time already," she continued, looking up at him, "and I know how you feel about those sorts of things that we've been doing. So, I really wanted to make you feel good, Gajeel, as always…and if it really makes you feel good, then I would be fine with it."

His eyes widened a bit, as he took in her words. "R-really? You would want to do it, because you want to make me feel good?"

Levy gulped and nodded, shifting her gaze away from him, awkwardly. "Yeah…"

The iron dragon-slayer then broke out into a whole-hearted giggle that echoed throughout the room. "I'd be alright by that, too!"

Levy raised her eyebrows at him. "You do?"

He responded incredulously, "Yeah, of course!" A brief pause followed. "Unless, you mean that you were teasing me the whole time, coming here!"

Levy quietly feigned a few chuckles to herself, shifting her head away from him. "Yeah, you could say that…"

Gajeel grinned devilishly. "Hey, enough talk, shorty…how 'bout we get in, for a good soak?"

The solid-script mage blushed heavily, and hummed lightly. "Sure."

Turning around, Levy undid the knot holding the towel around her body, pulling it away from her. Gajeel was in awe, as he caught a good look at her exposed stature. His eyes trailed down to discover her bared derriere, where some of those curves resided there, as she set the towel onto the porcelain top of the sink.

Levy then turned her head back, looking over her shoulder, to catch Gajeel still staring at her entire backside.

A coy smile was plastered on her face. "What's wrong, Gajeel? Don't you want to join me, already?"

The iron dragon-slayer shook his head, sputtering. "Y-yes, of course I want to!"

Gajeel then found himself being led into the showering area by her, the small hand of hers tugging against his larger one.

Levy giggled at him, as she opened up the grey curtains. "Come with me, then!"

A naughty smirk was on Gajeel's face, as they both stepped onto the raised platform of the shower, and through the opening that the curtains made.

Closing the curtains behind him, both lovers sighed in relief, as they felt the droplets of water splashing upon them, from the shower-head to their left.

"It feels so nice in here," Levy remarked, content with the warm water falling onto her skin.

He agreed, nodding shortly. "Same here, for me."

An awkward moment of silence took hold, as the both of them had found each other in the small, enclosed space, all by themselves.

Gajeel took a couple of steps forward, causing Levy to back up a bit. She found herself being backed into the wall of tiles that were all a shade of mustard, brightened up under the lighting. The iron dragon-slayer placed a hand on the wall, right by her right arm. He had also bent his right arm upward, and rested that hand against the wall, confining her against the side of the shower.

Slightly leaning his body forward, the iron dragon-slayer towered over her, as he looked down upon his lover. As he had seen it all, in the past few times that they had made love to each other, she wasn't as voluptuous, as most of the other ladies in the guild. She was, however, curvy enough for him, to find her enticing.

Levy stared at him with such passion in her eyes, the petite bookworm breathing heavily with anticipation. Gajeel could only detect the sheer amount of willing passion in those large brown eyes of hers, returning back her gaze, with his own smouldering ones.

" _Gajeel_ ," she whispered, the thick layers of steam wafting around them.

He murmured back. " _Levy…_ "

The iron dragon-slayer found himself licking his lips, trying to contain his desires to no avail. Levy watched him impose those loving, and smouldering nature of his eyes onto her, as she anxiously bit her bottom lip, her heart thrumming at the sight of her lover. In her thoughts, she swore that she could feel some sort of moisture gathering in-between her legs, and it certainly wasn't from neither the water droplets that from the shower, nor the vapours of steam that surrounded them.

He then leaned in closer, his face just several centimetres away from hers. "Oi, Levy."

A delighted hum escaped from her. "Hmm?"

His lips crept into a wider smile. "I really love to be here with you—just us together."

Levy returned his smile, with a light-hearted simper. "Same here, Gajeel." She placed the fingers of her left hand on his bulging bicep, while brushing the fingertips of her other hand onto his hardened chest. "Same here."

The smouldering, passionate stare in his eyes suddenly grew intense. " _I want you, Levy_."

Levy gasped quietly, as he closed in on her lips. " _Gajeel_ —"

She moaned delightfully, as he slanted his lips over hers, both sharing the kiss with great fervour. The solid-script mage wrapped her arms around his neck, as they locked lips with each other, Gajeel doing the same, by wrapping his muscular arms around her. Moans and groans were exchanged between the two, Levy standing nearly on the tips of her toes, as she rose up to meet him at equal level. A low moan slipped through her lips, as she felt a certain kind of hardness brushing up against her, the head of it making contact with her abdomen. The iron dragon-slayer moved a hand to her head, running through her locks, before brushing aside the bandana that was being undone. Not before long, the orangey-yellow piece of cloth had fallen from atop her head, fluttering down flat onto the wet matte tiles below.

Levy squealed into the kiss, as Gajeel instantly lifted her up, with the strong might of his arms. She tilted her head down, clashing her tongue against his, while she wrapped her legs around his hips. Gajeel secured her body against his, a large hand on her lower back, and his other hand resting somewhere on her bare bottom.

Pulling away from her lips, the iron dragon-slayer panted, taking a glimpse at the gorgeous woman he carried in her arms. He could notice the wild and wavy locks of periwinkle that weren't present, when she had the bandana on. To him, it made her stand out more than ever, and it brought those special kinds of feelings that he had never experienced in his heart before.

Levy finally caught her breath, as her eyes broke open to face his own—prior to her lover moving in onto her neck. "Gajeel— _ahh!_ "

A small cry escaped the solid-script mage, as Gajeel brushed the blade of his tongue against the side of her neck. He could feel the soft, silky-smooth skin of her neck, tracing around her pulse with the tip of his tongue. Quiet, prolonged moans were released from Levy, the periwinkle-haired female running a hand through his darkened tresses.

Releasing his tongue from her neck, the iron dragon-slayer leaned closer to reach her ear, breathing down on it. Shivers ran down her body, as she could hear him whisper deliciously into her ear.

"Just tell me what you want, Levy."

Her eyes half-lidded, and now smoky with lust, Levy could only breathe out her answer. "Take me, Gajeel…please."

She could hear him give out a low, deep chuckle, one that was rare of her to hear.

"I didn't get that, the first time," he playfully teased. "Can you say it again?"

Levy huffed, frustrated at his teasing, right away. "Oh, just take me here, Gajeel! Put it in me!"

He responded with his usual laugh, before grinning. "With pleasure," he wittingly remarked. "Hold on tight, Shrimp."

The solid-script mage closed her eyes, and held her breath, anticipating his next move.

Guiding it with a free hand, Gajeel positioned his engorged phallus to her entrance, shifting the head of it towards the outer folds. Levy gasped, and moaned exultantly, as she felt his head rub against her moist cleft a few times, sending small waves of pleasure through her body.

"Gajeel", she panted out, "please! _I need it_ …"

Positioning himself perfectly at her entrance, Gajeel slowly pushed himself in, using the strength of his hips to do so. A louder squeak escaped Levy, struggling to hold on to his body, as she whimpered at the feeling of his shaft starting to stretch her vaginal muscles.

The iron dragon-slayer felt that he was now half-way buried into the vaginal depths of his lover. With a quick drive of his hips, he grunted, and thrusted all the way in. Levy cried out loudly, feeling him fill her completely, clinging on to him for dear life. It had felt somewhat painful to her, at first, but that sensation was quickly replaced with the usual warm and pleasurable feeling she had experienced before.

"Oh, God," she quietly whimpered. "Gajeel…"

Gajeel gritted his teeth, and held back a growl. It had felt so good to be inside of her again. The wet and silky heat surrounding him was the best part for the iron dragon-slayer, whenever he made love to her. Although it wasn't as tight as he expected it to feel, her vaginal walls were snug enough to grapple around the girth of his stiffened appendage. It made his body heat up a little bit more, than usual.

Having settled down from the whole shock of it all, Gajeel ensured that his lover had still hung onto him closely, resting his hands onto her ass. Pulling out slightly, the iron dragon-slayer pushed in again, and repeated those same movements to gradually get into the rhythm. Levy panted raggedly, and moaned, for every time she felt his cock being buried all the way in.

"Oh yes," she moaned breathlessly. "Yes…that's it, Gajeel…"

Both lovers found themselves enjoying their time together in this kind of space, feeling the streams of water beat down on their bared bodies, while they expressed their love, in ways that they could, on their own. Gajeel grunted, as he felt her insides contracting around his phallus, the tinges of pleasure having racked up his body. Levy squeaked and cried out, whirls of pleasure sending her mind into a tizzy, letting her lover pound into her with such frenetic drive.

Cracking open an eye, Gajeel focused on the solid-script mage, whose head rocked around in rapturous pleasure. "How is it, Levy? How does it…feel?"

"Mmh… _ah!_ " The solid-script mage had released another squeak, before she could even muster a response. "So good…you feel so good inside me, Gajeel!"

Gajeel smirked at her modesty, before leaning in for another intense kiss, pressing his lips against hers. Suddenly, he could feel her clench around him again, making his phallus pulsate and twitch inside her. The iron dragon-slayer cursed, as he felt a sharp tinge hit him in the base of his spine. He knew he wasn't going to last inside of her, and he swore in his mind that he would come on the spot, if he kept up the pace.

Levy groaned into the kiss, as soon as she realized that he had slowed down the pace of his thrusts, only moving his hips gingerly. Pulling away from his lips, she raised her eyebrow at him, albeit still in a daze.

"G-Gajeel?"

The iron dragon-slayer gave a low hum. "Do you know one of the best parts, when we're making love?"

Her lips creased to an unsure frown. "Ah?"

He grinned slyly. "Your body." Before Levy could even get out a word to him, his hands moved to cup her bottom. "Especially your ass." His hands then shimmied their way up to her waist. "And, especially your hips." Finally, his hands ended up around her bosom. "…And, especially _these_."

A quiet, airy response escaped her. "A-ah, Gajeel…"

She then held back a blithe moan, as he stroked his tongue against the cleft of her breasts, his hands caressing her sides. Quiet gasps were released from Levy, the solid-script mage watching her lover trace his tongue over the swells of her breasts, only to close in on her erected buds. Levy called out his name ecstatically, as he made work on one nipple, lapping around it with his tongue. He then switched to the other nipple, doing the same ministrations to it. The feeling of him being inside of her, and on her breasts, had culminated into a ball of pleasure that grew deep in her body.

Levy breathed out, as Gajeel continued to fondle and tease with her bosom. "Gajeel…do you really like how my…chest is?"

The iron dragon-slayer stopped teasing her breasts, and—in effect—his hip movements, looking up at her. "What do you mean, _'do I like it'_?" He then gave a confident grin. "I really _love_ how your breasts are."

"Y-you mean it?"

" _Gi-hee_!" The dark-haired male slowly moved his hands up and down her sides. "I do mean it, Lev. Yours are just the best, for me."

Her large brown eyes just stared at him playfully. "Oh, Gajeel…"

He laughed gruffly. "C'mere, shorty."

Their small chuckles were swallowed up in their ardent kiss, Gajeel now pinning her wrists to the honey-mustard tiled wall, with his own large hands. He resumed the movements in his hips, working up to catch the rhythm again, as he thrusted in and out of her. Tongues clashed wildly with one another, blissful moans and deep groans were exchanged between the two. The sounds of skin slapping against skin had echoed throughout the entire bathroom—squelching noises, even, as the iron dragon-slayer picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Pulling away from the kiss, Levy's head lolled around, the solid-script mage keening loudly in approval.

" _Gajeel! That's it!_ " She yelped, as a hard thrust sent another thrill going through her. " _Yes! Harder!_ "

A low, guttural growl vibrated deep from his throat, the iron dragon-slayer burying his head into the crook of her neck. Levy cried out his name, as he left a few hickeys around her neck, while he bucked his hips into hers.

Without warning, the couple could feel that they were getting closer to reaching their highest point of pleasure. The ball of energy that built up deep inside of Levy was about to burst at any moment. Likewise, Gajeel could feel those very familiar tingles that ran down his back, emanating at the base of his spine. They started to become more frequent, and they became more intense, as it all signalled his impending climax.

"Ah! _Gajeel!_ " Levy held back a whimper. "Gajeel, I feel like…I'm about to…"

The iron dragon-slayer grunted. "I feel it, too." He panted against her ear. "Hold onto me tightly—and never let go!"

Following his very words, Levy wrapped her arms and legs around him, as tight as possible. Her hands fisted the thick dark locks at the back of his head, bracing herself against her lover.

Gajeel then summoned more of his strength, driving in faster and harder with his hips. His eyes remained on his lover's face, her eyes barely open, and her mouth wide agape. She called out his name, for almost every time she felt a harsh thrust that reached deep into her very sensitive areas.

Levy cried out again. " _Oh, God!_ Gajeel, I'm s-so _close!_ "

" _Take it, Levy_ ," Gajeel growled, one eye opened. " _Take all of it!_ "

The iron dragon-slayer maintained to rock his hips into hers, jolting her body with such frenzied movements. He continued to thrust into her, more than a few times, until they both felt it coming. With a final plunge of his hips, Levy threw her head back, and unleashed an explosive cry of bliss. Powerful waves of pleasure overcame her senses, rendering her body frozen still, with her arms around her lover's neck. There was a distinct sensation she experienced in her body, down below, feeling her love juices gush out.

At the same time she entered her climax, Gajeel buried his head into the crook of her neck, again. Gritting his teeth, the iron dragon-slayer held onto his lover tightly, primal groans spilling out of his mouth. He felt a pulsing sensation, where his ensnared phallus was. The intense contractions that her vaginal walls made around his cock had forced him to release his essence deep into her.

Levy mewled at the feeling of his white-hot seminal fluids rushing in, some of it having pooled deep in her awaiting womb.

Gajeel slowly gave a few more thrusts into her, before gradually stopping at once. Both lovers had stayed in their positions for quite some time, as they started to recover from their peaks, catching their breaths raggedly. The shower-head continued to pour down streams of water droplets, while the clouds of steam remained floating around in the air.

The solid-script mage breathed out in gasps, as her lover helped her back down on the floor, easing her off of him. On her feet, Levy mustered the strength to lean into his arm, the iron dragon-slayer supporting her.

"Ah," the solid-script mage murmured. "I love you, Gajeel."

He chuckled, laying a hand on her periwinkle locks. "Love you too, Lev."

As soon as Levy recovered from her post-orgasmic daze, she rose straight up, and brought her hands to gently caress his face.

"Hmm," she hummed lightly, "that felt so good to be with you."

Gajeel smirked widely, brushing his fingers against the strands of her hair. "You don't say?"

"But, I really did like it a lot, than what I would've thought," she confessed. "I didn't think it would be quite like it, doing it around here."

"Well," he murmured, "I loved it too, if that's what you wanted to hear."

Levy smiled sweetly at him. "Of course! That's what I wanted to hear from you," she stated, emphasizing. "I feel good, knowing that you feel good, as well."

"Sure," Gajeel agreed. "Let's just keep it that way."

"Yeah," Levy nodded, as she searched for a cloth, nearby. "But, right now, we're both dirty…despite the fact that we're in the shower."

The iron dragon-slayer watched her look around for a cleaning cloth at a nearby corner, when he noticed something that caught his attention. Peering closely at his lover, Gajeel couldn't help but notice that there were thin streaks of milky-white liquid running down her inner thighs, as she reached out for a violet-coloured cloth. It was the sight of which that had aroused him again.

"Gi-hee…especially you."

Levy turned around to face him. "Eh? What are you talking about?" She then inspected herself, discovering that his iridescent-white cum—mixed with her own ejaculate—had leaked out of her entrance. " _Oh_ …"

Gajeel rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Yeah, about _that_ …"

"Well, I mean, you did come a lot inside me, but I don't really mind." She shrugged her shoulders, before walking over to the shower-head, scrubbing the cloth with the soap under the running water. "Besides, today is a safe day for me."

He grunted, as she came back to him with the soaped-up washcloth. "I see."

"Hey, Gajeel," Levy instructed him. "Can you turn around? I'd like to give you a scrub, if you want."

Gajeel gave her an intrigued look, complying with her request. "Really? I would love that from you!"

Levy giggled, along with Gajeel, as she started to gently scrub his back, with the washcloth. "You know," the solid-script mage began, "I can't believe we're almost officially married to each other."

The iron dragon-slayer gave a low hum. "I feel the same thing."

"It's crazy to think," Levy continued, wiping every part of his rigid back, "that after all these years…we're actually one of the first ones in the guild, to become a married couple like that."

Gajeel grunted, and nodded, as his lover finished wiping his entire backside. She then came around, standing in front of him.

"And now, I realize," Levy confessed right before her lover, scrubbing his chest, "this is something that I actually want, with you."

The iron dragon-slayer narrowed his eyes at her, tenderly. "I understand that, Levy," he murmured, as she made her way down to his lower torso. "It's also something that I wanted, with you, as well."

"Yeah," Levy concurred, before she looked up at him. "I love you so much, Gajeel…I love you from the bottom of my heart."

There was a warm and fuzzy feeling in his heart, one that Gajeel brushed it off in the past, as strange. But, there was something about her that made him feel this way…maybe it was her kind-hearted nature that reached out to him, the most.

Upon finishing up on his lower torso, Levy was about move on to the next part of him, when she peered down. A resounding gasp escaped her, the solid-script mage nearly dropping the cloth onto the floor, gawking at the sight of his appendage. His shaft had become upright again, engorged and full of life, as with before.

Levy gulped for a second, before she looked up at him. "Uh, Gajeel…you mind if I clean you down there?"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows for a split-second, before a naughty grin slowly crept up his lips. "You would?"

Without even thinking, Levy nodded her head, having risen up on her feet. "Ah…yeah."

A dark chuckle escaped him, the iron dragon-slayer caressing his fingers around her chin. "Then, be my guest."

Without a word, Levy settled herself on her knees, her gaze dialed in on his engorged manhood. The solid-script mage ran a few light kisses against the underside of his cock, making him grunt loudly, before she left a small kiss on the tip of its head.

Levy could feel his hand run through her periwinkle locks gently, signalling to her to continue. She brushed her tongue against the sides of his phallus, collecting whatever was gathered there that wasn't washed off by the water.

"Yeah, keep going, shorty," Gajeel sighed, his hand guiding her head. "That feels good…"

An indignant murmur resonated from Levy, upon hearing him use that kind of name for her. With one hand on the base of his shaft, Levy parted her lips wide open, taking in only the head of it. She suckled around the head, gathering slight amounts of pre-cum that left a salty and bitter taste on her tongue. While she did, her free hand moved towards his testes, fondling them with her fingers.

The iron dragon-slayer hissed, as she teased his balls. "Damn it, Shrimp!"

Not relenting on her behalf, Levy slowly took in more of his manhood, fitting the most she could in her oral cavern. With a suppressed moan, the blue-haired female pulled back slightly, before coming back. She repeated those very movements, bobbing her head up and down, and relaxing herself into the rhythm she set for herself.

His hands now grasped her long locks, gently thrusting his manhood into her mouth, whenever she moved her head forward. "Yes…that's it, Shrimp…good…"

Levy hummed whilst sucking him off, sending vibrations around him, making his penis twitch. It had sent shivers down Gajeel's spine. She repeated the movements of her mouth around him, for a few more times, before finally pulling away from him. Catching her breath for a second, she then started to lay her tongue against his testes, teasing both of them with her mouth.

" _Gah!_ " Gajeel cursed, as he looked at down at his lover. "Wait a minute, shorty, _what are you doing?_ "

The solid-script mage suckled onto his balls, before moving her tongue upward, across the underside of his phallus. She then quickly stroked it against the sides of his manhood, and repeated. It sped up the immense pleasure that made him shudder, pushing him closer to his release.

"H-hey, _wait_ ," he warned. " _Don't do it, shorty, or else I'm going to_ —"

Levy disregarded him, as she took him into her mouth again, and started a pace where she bobbed her head on him with such intensity. It didn't take long for Gajeel to finally let himself go, as he came with an emphatic groan.

The solid-script mage moaned deliciously, as she felt that warm and thick fluid flooding her oral cavern. She swallowed up the semen, at the same time she continued to move her head back and forth on him. Gajeel grunted and hissed, catching his breath, as he started to relinquish his hold on her periwinkle locks.

Levy finally released him from her mouth, having swallowed a considerable amount of his cum. Some of it had dribbled down her chin, in which she used her fingers to swipe it all off from there. Downing the remnants of his ejaculate that were in her mouth, the solid-script mage slowly rose right up on her feet.

"Oi," Gajeel panted. "What the hell was that all about?"

Levy just stuck her tongue out at him, and winked. "Maybe you shouldn't have called me those names, Gajeel."

The iron dragon-slayer sighed quietly. "Fair enough." He held onto the violet washcloth that Levy used to clean him. "Hey, how 'bout I return the favour—by cleaning you, as well?"

Blushing madly for a second, the solid-script mage nodded her head hesitantly. "Uh…sure…"

Gajeel motioned her to turn around, as he got right to work. He started to gently rub the washcloth around her left shoulder, wiping in small circles over her guild mark.

"Ahh…that feels pretty nice, Gajeel," Levy sighed in content, her right hand placed closely to her left shoulder blade.

His lips creased to a satisfied smile. "You like it?"

"I do," she answered softly. "It's just that I never had you wash me like this, before."

Gajeel quietly held a chuckle, as he started to finish scrubbing her backside. "After all, it's somebody I've gotten to know and love about," the iron dragon-slayer admitted under his breath. "I've said it before."

Levy gently hummed in response, just when Gajeel finished scrubbing her entire back.

The dark-haired male continued, "I've also mentioned about all the things that I love about you…especially when we do things that we don't usually do together." He snuck an impish smile on his face, reaching the washcloth around to be in front of her body, while his other hand moved in to fondle her breast. "I'm pretty sure you remember how much I like _these_ about you."

She gasped at his sudden contact, releasing an airy moan at his touch. "Yes, I did remember," she softly panted. "But, I'm kind of spent right now, considering what we just did, in here…"

"Oh, I get it," he acknowledged, continuing to scrub the front of her body from behind. "I just wanted to let you know, that's all."

Levy then gave a short giggle, followed by Gajeel.

* * *

After using the rest of the time in the shower to wash each other's hair, and rinsing themselves off—followed by another intimate kiss under the running water that rained down on them—the two of them were finally finished.

Clouds of steam continued to hover around the bathroom, as Gajeel found himself seated on the edge of the raised platform, a large white towel draped over his head. He watched his lover dry herself off, putting on the orangey-yellow towel firmly around her, before tying the back of her hair with the smaller cloth of the same colour. Just staring at his lover's body, from top to bottom, had set off a thought that surfaced to the top of his mind.

A small giggle emerged from the iron dragon-slayer, causing Levy to turn around.

The solid-script mage raised her eyebrows at him, her hand brushing the side of her periwinkle locks. "What is it, Gajeel?"

With a sneaky, wicked smile on his face, Gajeel rose onto his feet, leaving the white towel on his head to fall onto the floor.

He took a few steps towards Levy, before leaning closely into her ear. "You know," he whispered lasciviously into it, "I haven't properly eaten you yet…so, I gotta fix that, don't you think?"

Levy became flustered, and flabbergasted at his remarks. _"'Properly'?!_ " The solid-script mage was wide agape, her arms and legs rubbing against her own body. " _D-d-didn't we just do it?!_ "

A squeal was then released from her, as Gajeel suddenly scooped her up, and carried her body over his shoulder. The iron dragon-slayer found her reaction to be quite amusing to him, whenever he had picked her up in the same manner before. Levy exerted a deep sigh, as she was being carried by him, only to gasp upon feeling his hand making contact with her bottom a few times.

" _Gi-hee_ ," he snickered, lightly patting her ass, "well, you'll see what I mean, in a bit."

Levy screeched at him, as Gajeel continued to laugh boisterously, her face now burning red with an abashed expression. " _H-hey! D-don't slap my butt!_ " She swung her legs frantically, to no avail. " _What kind of stamina do you Dragon Slayers have, anyway?!_ "

The door to the bathroom swung open, as both lovers made their way out of the room. Gajeel stopped on his feet, right away, when he encountered a familiar black-and-white Exceed in front of him.

Pantherlily stood still, holding a towel to his own. The bewilderment on his face grew by the second, as his eyes befell upon his dragon-slayer companion— _still in his birthday suit_ —and his companion's blue-haired fiancée. The Exceed was totally silent, continuing to stand frozen at the spot.

Surprise fell on Gajeel's face, his crimson eyes staring down at his cat companion. "Huh? _Lily?_ " His eyebrows shifted upward, after he blinked. "Aren't you home early today?"

Gajeel's astonishment had also captured Levy's attention. The solid-script mage shifted around, so that she could look down directly at the Exceed, while the iron dragon-slayer now carried her in his arms.

"Ah, Lily," she awkwardly paused, her hand on Gajeel's shoulder. "Do you want to use the bathroom?" The blue-haired female laughed rather sheepishly. "Don't worry, we're done here!"

Gajeel then scoffed, and laughed gruffly, as he carried Levy a few steps towards their bedroom. "It's gonna be a bit dirty inside, 'though… _gi-hee!_ "

Mortification hit Pantherlily faster than what he would expect, upon hearing what his dragon-slayer companion had to remark, the colour draining from his entire body.

Levy swatted her hand against Gajeel's chest, lightly scolding him for his shamelessness. " _Stupid!_ What are you really saying to Lily?" She huffed, as soon as she heard him bark out his laughter. " _Hey, don't laugh!_ "

The iron dragon-slayer disregarded her admonishment, both of them entering their bedroom, before the door slammed closed behind them.

A brief moment of uncomfortable silence fell for the Exceed, as he stood there, his eyes focused on the polished oak door.

The recent images burned into his head, Pantherlily finally broke the silence. " _That idiot_." His eyes then widened, as he heard Gajeel giggle on the other side of the door, followed by Levy moaning out his name. _'T-they're like…rabbits!'_

With all that adding to the mental scars that were already fresh in his mind, Lily recomposed his own thoughts, and turned towards the open bathroom. He could only think, what was on the top of his mind.

' _They have defiled the only room left, of this house…'_

The Exceed observed the state of the room, finding only a few steam clouds in the air, some small and large puddles of water on the floor, and a couple of used cloths and towels lying around.

' _I'm forced to use the guild's bathhouse, from now on.'_

His eye twitched uncontrollably, and his body trembled slightly. He sighed deeply, looking on.

' _Such is my life…'  
_

* * *

**// Bonus scene (or fanfic omake) down below! Keep reading below, if you're interested! //**

It had been more than a few weeks, since the engaged couple had hooked up in the shower of their residence.

Little did Gajeel and Levy know, however, they would end up in the bathroom, again…for an entirely different reason.

The solid-script mage groaned, as the side of her head slumped against the seat of the toilet, feeling quite nauseated across her body. Watching closely behind her, kneeling over with one knee, Gajeel gently rubbed against her back.

Levy lifted her head up weakly. "I haven't felt this sick, in a long time…"

"Take it easy, Lev," Gajeel soothed her, lightly patting on her back. "Was it something you ate recently?"

She shook her head lightly. "No, I'm sure it wasn't something I had, those past few weeks."

Without warning, she could feel it rising up from the piths of her body again. Before Gajeel could say anything, Levy braced herself against the toilet seat, and began to retch. After having emptied out the contents of her stomach, she leaned her head onto the cool surface of the seat.

Levy released a prolonged, pained groan. "Ohhh, God, help me…"

A concerned look on his face, Gajeel comforted his lover, as much as possible. "Hang in there, Levy," he assured her. "I'm going to get some medicine that'll make you feel better." The iron dragon-slayer rose straight up. "In the meantime, I'm sure there has to be some reason why you're not feeling well."

"Yeah," Levy panted, before a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "Gajeel," she turned her head to him. "Can you do a favour for me, and pass me a calendar, for a second?"

Gajeel nodded, without hesitation, before he left the bathroom. "Uh…sure."

Coming back with the closest calendar he could find in their house, Gajeel handed it to the solid-script mage.

Levy scanned through the days of the current month posted on the mini-calendar, before looking back at the days from the past couple of months. A shocked gasp resonated from her, as she dropped the calendar to the floor.

Gajeel raised his eyebrows at her. "Levy? Is there something wrong?"

Her eyes started to become glassy, as she got herself off from the toilet seat, and turned around to face him directly.

"Gajeel," she softly answered. "I just realized that…I missed my period by a few days."

A bewildered gaze was now on his face. "What?" He held his breath. "Wait, w-what does that mean?"

Levy lowered her eyes for a brief moment, the tears starting to build in her eyes, as she feared for the worst. "C-can you…take me to the nearest pharmacy in town?"

"Ah…sure," Gajeel nodded, feeling concerned again. "I'll take you there."

Before they could even reach the exit out of their house, they were met with the sight of Pantherlily, who had already made for the door. He had already carried a large burlap sack with him.

"Eh?" Gajeel raised his eyebrows at him. "Lily? Where are you going?"

The Exceed glared at him. "I'm heading out to the guild, to do some training over there."

"Alright," the iron dragon-slayer grunted. "Fine by me, then."

Levy smiled brightly, beside him. "You have a nice time over there, Lily!"

Pantherlily proceeded to leave the house, not letting the couple know that he was going to the guild, only for the purpose of washing up over there.

One hour later, the engaged couple returned back to their house, where Gajeel had stood outside the door to the bathroom. Waiting outside, the iron dragon-slayer thought back to the events that happened within the hour, prior to arriving at their place.

It was when they got to the nearest local pharmacy that Levy asked him to wait outside, before she went in. It had seemed strange, at first, but it was something that he disregarded anyway. However, what struck out to him the most was her scent. When she walked out of the pharmacy, with the items she carried in the brown paper bag, he could notice something about how her scent had changed. In fact, he even realized this, during the trip to the pharmacy, and the trip back to their residence.

A wave of concern hit him, right away, as he thought about _that possibility_ in his mind.

Gajeel anxiously waited for another few minutes, tapping his foot against the floor. He could not wait another minute anymore.

Just as Gajeel was about to break down the door open, he heard the doorknob rattle around. The door finally gave way, slowly swinging wide open, before Levy appeared in front of him. There was a solemn expression on her face, her head bowing slightly, and her hands tentatively behind her back.

The dark-haired male confronted Levy, awaiting an explanation from her. "Levy," he addressed her with great apprehension. "What's going on?" His body tensed in anticipation. "Just tell me what's happening."

After a short period of uncomfortable silence, Levy finally broke into it, her eyes lifted to directly face his. "Gajeel," the solid-script mage revealed. "I just found out that…I…I'm… _pregnant_ …"

Right away, the iron dragon-slayer stood frozen on the spot, the sheer disbelief growing on his face. " _W-what?_ " He tried to make sense of it all. "W-wait, _y-you're…?_ "

" _I'm going to be a mother, Gajeel_ ," Levy blurted out quickly, bringing out the pregnancy test in her hand, from behind her back.

He still couldn't believe it himself, as he snatched the testing device from her hand. His eyes peered at the results on the stick, checking to make sure there wasn't anything that indicated an error. Nope, it was a positive result, one-hundred-percent of the way!

Gajeel brought his attention back to his fiancée, still completely stunned by the revelation she told him, seconds ago. She was still coming to grips over this kind of news, the consequential nature of it still not completely set in for her. The solid-script mage was in total awe, placing a flat hand over her abdomen.

' _So, if she's going to be a mother,'_ he thought to himself, _'then that means…'_

"That means I'm going to be a father, then," Gajeel realized out loud, the entire feeling of it becoming profound for him.

Levy turned to him, after spending the moment going through everything in her mind. "Isn't this great, Gajeel?" She beamed very brightly. "We're actually going to be parents, for once!"

The solid-script mage then immediately noticed that he was still awe-struck, reflecting to himself, being absolutely silent through this.

"Gajeel?" She blinked, raising her eyebrow. "Hey, Gajeel…are you there?"

Snapping out of it, the iron dragon-slayer approached her, before wrapping his arms bracingly around her.

"No, you're right," he sniffled slightly. "This is _exciting news_ , for the both of us!"

Levy also sniffled, hugging him back. "It really is, Gajeel."

The iron dragon-slayer smiled widely. "With our wedding coming up, in a month," he opined ecstatically, "and you having our kids…oh, I can't wait until we start raising those children!"

Tears started to leak from her eyes. "Oh, where would we end up, if we didn't get together?"

"I don't know, Lev," he murmured quietly, also shedding a couple of tears. "I don't even want to know."

Levy broke open her teary eyes, looking towards him. "Oh, Gajeel…"

Gajeel turned his gaze towards her, as they embraced each other. "Levy," he softly rumbled.

The now-expecting couple stayed in their positions that way, for the next little while. Not only did they have news for their impending wedding, for their close friends at the guild, but they had even more exciting news they wanted to share that was coming for them. They both now had a lot to look forward for, to build the future that they so desired for themselves.

_Their future.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just by reading THAT…maybe you can say that this is a story of how their twins were made! xD
> 
> Anyway, the whole 'bonus scene/fanfic omake' thing was originally an afterthought I had, when I started to make this story. Just thinking about it in my mind, 'though, it started to make sense enough for me to add it in. I've considered including such bonus content into fanfics, before, and there was even one time when I did put it in one of my past stories (not to the same extent, as this one in this story, 'though!). Maybe I will still consider such things to include, for my future fanfics…especially with the upcoming sports drama fic that I'm working on!
> 
> If you really liked this lemon, please do any of the following (or, all): leave a review, bookmark this story, and leave a kudos! Again, I would like to leave a huge shout-out to Rboz, for her fanart that inspired me so much, to make this lemony one-shot possible!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always…stay tuned for more!


End file.
